Fenton Phones
by PeterPandaBear
Summary: After Valerie defeated Danni and Danny in D-Stabilized, she found the fenton phones that Danny left on the building roof, which allow her to hear what any halfa is saying, no matter how far away, Even if in their human form. So some secrets might get out.
1. Chapter 1: Discovery

**Disclaimer: if I owned Danny Phantom why would I be writting fanfiction for it?**

* * *

"I'm not going to let him touch you Danni," I heard the ghost boy say, "Come on, I'll protect you," Danny swooped down and picked up Danni, letting her rest in his arms. He flew her up, like he was letting her save her strength. Showtime.

Once they were off the building, and I had a clear shot, I willed an electronic grappling hook to attack. It caught his foot, right on target.

"I knew you'd take the bait Phantom," I taunted him.

"Bait?" he turned to face the young girl floating next to him, "Was this a trap?"

"No! No! I would never do that!" She tried to assure him, "She saw me 'Go Ghost' and she was gonna turn me over to Vald until I told her I knew you," Her hands flew up in exclamation.

"It's true Danny," I started, "the little ecto-brat had no idea I was using her to get to you,"

"You What?" Danni's eyes widened in surprise, then narrowed.

"And she actually thought I wanted the honor of meeting Danny Phantom," I continued, my head shot around to glare at the ghost boy, "When I really just wanted the honor of destroying you," I focused my energy and sent an electric pulse hurdling towards Phantom via grappling hook.

He let out a cry of pain and plummeted to the ground. The girl had a hurt expression on her face as she watched the boy fall.

"You-you tricked me!" I pointed my plasma gun at her and she quickly fell, too.

"Now that's two Danny Phantoms for the price of one," I joked.

I glided over them, watching them, a blue ring formed around the girl. I recognized it from earlier, when she turned into a freak. With sad eyes, I took out a taser like thing that Vald had given me. In awe I watched as the Phantom began to disappear, leaving behind a human girl. I looked away, and started to put the weapon back, but I didn't I shoved it into the changing girl's side and saw the human go away. All she was was Danni Phantom, a ghost. A threat. Not a girl. She couldn't be a girl. How was that even possible?

I looked at the two Danny's; they could've been brother and sister. You couldn't look at Danni without seeing a shadow of Danny. And when I started thinking about that, I realized that the human side of Danni was familiar, too. I shook that thought from my head. There was no way that Phantom was human, too. There was no way. I picked the two up by their jumpsuit collars and put them in my thermos.

I willed by board up, about to fly away when something caught my eye. On the top of the building that the two ghosts had been talking on, was a head phone. As I neared it, I saw the F on the side that announced to the world it was Fenton. I put the earphone under one of my scanners. It looked like it blocked out spectral noise. That could be helpful. A compartment on my arm opened up and I slid the earpiece in. Inside my helmet, options kept popping up. Anti-Ember, Walkie-Talkie, Ghost-Zone communication, Goth earrings. I focused into the one that said 'Halfa's'.

_What do you think is taking so long Maddie?_ I heard Vald's voice buzz. I tried to switch channels but there were only two other things I could listen to, both of them static. I shut the device off with my mind. This was gonna be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2: Knowledge

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, Never have owned it, Never will own it.**

Danny was my prisoner, hanging safely from my wall. His white, spiky, hair hung in front of his face. He looked worn out, vulnerable, and a little cute. I mentally scolded myself for that one.

That headphone thing was almost figured out. I had been tampering with trying to find out exactly what it was, and exactly what a 'halfa' was. Suddenly a new voice popped up next to my ear.

_What is it with you and examination tables?_

It was the ghost girl. Two channels down, one to go. I would soon enough find out who that was. I wondered what that ghost girl was doing, what was happening to her. Why would Vlad need to put her on an examination table? What could he want with her besides putting her back in the ghost zone? But I shook those thoughts from my head, that wasn't by job, that wasn't what I did. I was a bounty hunter of sorts; Vlad could do what he wanted with her. She was a ghost, who cared?

I heard a groan behind me that was echoed by a groan in my ear. Well, there was halfa #3. I slowly turned my head around, and glared at my captive. He was fluttering back into consciousness. I silenced the Head phones with my mind and prepared to focus all my attention onto Danny.

He started struggling at the restraints, but he was weak, and it only took a few seconds for him to sigh and drop his head back down.

I stepped forward, into the light. "I finally got you were I want you," His eyes opened with surprise at the sound of my voice, "but now, I want answers, Phantom," I put as much venom into my voice as I could. He just glared at me.

"You're not getting anything until you tell me what you did with Dani!" he seemed pretty serious.

"Oh, she's getting what's coming to her," the pleasant undertone in my voice caused a hurt expression to form on the ghost boy's face.

"Just tell me you didn't hand her over to Vlad," he still sounded serious, such a shame! He didn't want to play today.

"Well," I smiled, "that would be a lie now wouldn't it,"

"You didn't seem to have any trouble lying to Dani," he muttered accusingly, "Look. I know that we've had our issues," His joking voice came back, "And clearly, you're not big on forgiveness," now that was the Phantom I knew. "But Dani doesn't have anything to do with you hating me!"

"I don't hate you Danny," his eyes followed me as I walked over to my 'tool set', "It's because of you that I'm the most powerful ghost hunter in Amity Park.

"Hey! What about the Fentons?"

"Are you kidding," I laughed out, "They couldn't catch a ghost if it was living under their own roof,"

_True, _came the answer in my ear, obviously not meant for me to hear.

"But knowledge is power," I continued, "and with your knowledge, I'll have the power to rid Amity Park of it consent ghost invasions forever,"

"So you want information…"

"Everything you got, on the ghost portals, the ghost zone,"

"And what if I don't feel like talking?" I small smile crept onto my face; I had been waiting for this question. I flicked the buckle on the small chest in front of me.

"Then, I'll just have to find ways to persuade you," I opened the box, and lifted the device out. Electricity crackled around my hand, and the ghost boy gasped.

_Now, now my dear _I heard Vlad's voice say. _If you continue to struggle, there won't be anything left of you to dissect. _

"Valerie," Phantom said. I gritted my teeth, he didn't have the right to use that name, not after what he did to me, "you don't want to do this!"

"No, you don't want me to do this!"

"Well…yeah…"

I shoved the thing into his torso, trying not to let the sounds of his screams get to me. His human like screams…

"Stop!" He bowed his head in defeat, "I'll tell you about the portals, I'll give you a map to the ghost zone, and you can become the hero ghost hunter of Amity Park!"

I blinked in surprise; that was way to easy.

"But first," I groaned on the inside, "you need to let me go, and we need to save Danielle!" Anger filled me up.

"Why because she one of your kind? A GHOST?" I put it back into his stomach, this time not caring about his cry of pain.

"No! Because she's one of yours! A HUMAN!" I blinked in surprise, and his voice softened, "She's not just a ghost she's also a girl," his eyes were full of compassion, and care for this girl/ghost. My homicidal rage had passed, and now I was just confused.

"But Vlad said that the ghost part of her was out to get him and Amity Park,"

"Valerie, you saw her! Did Dani really look like she could destroy anything?"

"Funny, she asked me the same thing," my mind started to ponder that. The two Phantoms looked the same, spoke the same, maybe even thought the same, they were both Halfa's, whatever those were, I would say they were twins, but the girl was like twelve.

"Look, the facts are, Danielle's ghost half is unstable, Vlad is out to destroy her, and if he destroyed the ghost half, the human half is destroyed along with it,"

_Looks like I'll just have to melt you down and study your ectoplasmic remains! _It was his voice, but that didn't sound like Vlad.

"No!" I exclaimed, "That's not my problem! She is a ghost," My eyes narrowed, "And I destroy ghosts!"

"Fine!" I said that like I was finally getting his point, "Destroy ghosts! But can you really take part in destroying a human?"

I heard the little girl scream in my head, such a human scream, sort of like Danny's. She was franticly calling for Phantom, the ghost boy, who, because of me, couldn't come to save her.


	3. Chapter 3: Searching

**Disclaimer: If you think I own this show, I'm going to have to call some very nice men, with a very big net.**

His hand felt familiar against mine. Of course it was colder then any human's but the way his palm _fit, _I just knew I had felt it before. But I had never held hands with the ghost boy, and I could count on one hand the number of boy's hands I had held that I cared enough to notice how they felt. At the time, I didn't pay much attention to his hand, because my mind was on Dani. When he floated us down into Fenton Works, he didn't seem to notice that he was still holding my hand either, not until we had just been standing there for a while just looking around.

We both looked down at it at the same time, I yanked my hand away from his grasp, but his hand stayed where it was, only open, like he hadn't even notice I moved.

I rubbed my wrist with my other hand and glared at Phantom, "What makes you think the Fenton's would have anything to help Dani?" I gestured to one of the random ghost-hunting weapons neatly displayed, "They are ghost _hunters _not ghost _helpers_," The tone in my voice implied a 'duh'.

"Well, yes and no," Phantom walked over to where my hand had pointed towards and he started to make his way down the row of weapons, "My da-I mean Jack Fenton," I raised an eyebrow, "tends to be a little bit of both," he explained shyly.

I followed to where he was smiling down at a device that looked like a flue shot with a satellite where the needle should have been. His smile widened like he was getting to the punch line of a joke. Danny picked up the vile that read 'Ecto-Dejecto' and sprayed some of the green content out like it was an inhaler.

"For the sake of all ghosts, I keep my eyes on these guys, and have a pretty good idea of what they're up to!"

I walked up next to him, "You don't think its a little dangerous flying into the lab of a family of ghost hunters?" I could hear the concern in my voice, actual concern for this ghost, this halfa. He must have sensed it, too, because his smile disappeared. I heard grunting coming from a giant box in the center of the room. The box was filled to the rim with ghosts, and I'm pretty sure I knew where that noise was coming from.

"Something tells me we'll be okay," Phantom held my arm again and flew me out of the lab and into another room. He set me on the bed and then let go. It felt strange being intangible. Not bad, just strange.

"I gotta do something real quick, stay here," I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"How do I know you won't run off?" He looked genuinely hurt; his face gained the same composition that it had when he was talking to me, hanging from my wall.

"I would never abandon Danielle," He looked at the floor as I looked around the room. I called to him while he was sinking through the floor.

"Hey! This is Danny Fenton's room!" His smile reappeared.

"Trust me! He won't mind!" and then he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4: Reminiscing

**Disclaimer: I don't on Danny Phantom. If I did, this story would be in audio book form in the special features menu of the season 3 DVD that I don't own. **

It only took a few minuets for Phantom to come back, but those were some of the longest two minuets of my life.

I had never been in Fenton's room before, and I wondered where he was. There was a book laid sprawled on the plain carpet, I picked it up and opened it, it was dog-eared to a certain page. I growled to myself. I hated it when people did that.

It was a scrapbook, and on that page there was a series of photos. I saw him and Sam posing next to each other, there was a black thumb in the corner. I saw Danny and Tucker giving each other a high five. I saw his dad getting his hair sucked out with a spectral vacuum. I felt a giggle bubble inside of me ready to burst.

I laid the book down on the bed and looked at the boys brurrow. It wasn't a girly dressing table though, it was an old, worn out, rough around the edges table with a mirror sticking out of it that needed a good wipe down.

There wasn't anything interesting on it, so I turned back to the book.

The next page held the same type memories, and the next page after that was similar. There was a small smile on my face under the battle suit helmet. I started flipping through pages faster trying to soak it all in, scanning the photos as fast as I could.

Until my eyes landed on a picture of Danny standing next to a little girl who looked shockingly like him, someone I'd seen before.

But apparently, my eyes picked it up before my hands did, because they were still flipping. I turned back the pages one by one, this time more carefully, but the instant I found the photo again, the book slammed shut before I could confirm my suspicions.

Phantom came into visibility in front of me, his hand closing the book tightly with a grip even Zeus himself couldn't unlock.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked him.

His answer was short and concise "Long enough"

"And you didn't stop me? Didn't bother to tell me you were done?"

"I just did," He shrugged.

"Okay, let's just go. We need to save Dani," I held out my arm for him to take.

But he didn't.

"We'll save her, we will, but I need to tell you the game plan first," He walked away and pulled down the shades over the window. I let my arm come down to my side. He shot an eco-blast to the light bulb and put it out.

The only sources of light were his glowing green eyes and the ball of deadly ectoplasm in his hand.

"Let's begin"

**I know I haven't written since the invention of the internet. And I know this chapter is short. And I know most people have forgotten all about this story. But I needed to continue, I had to.**

**So review please.**

**My sanity depends on it.**


	5. Chapter 5: Journey

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Danny Phantom and I wish you crazy people would stop insisting I do! :D**

As soon as the finale word of Phantom's "plan" had left his mouth, I had flown out Fenton's window.

_I wish we had gotten along this well when she got that suit._

I heard him mutter to himself in my Fenton Phones. I looked down sadly at the ecto-weopon held in my hand, recalling the events that led to this super suit. I remembered how dangerous Phantom was, and how soon he'd turn on me. How fast he'd destroy me.

For a second I doubted our mission, and I doubted him.

"Watch out!" he yelled to me. The words were echoed in my ear. I slid the gun away, safely calling it back into my suit, and balanced myself on my hover board like a surfer. My head had already snapped up and I steered myself away from the obstacle in front of me and around the corner. I looked back at him; he was steadily gaining on me, a determined look on his face. Once her caught up to me, he slowed his pace to make sure I was leading. He had told me earlier that he didn't know where Vlad's newest mansion was, so it was up to me to navigate. I liked this. It proved I still held all the cards.

_Danny!_

_Phantom!_

Danni started and Vlad finished.

_Ack! What a nuisance. And Valery, well this is inconvenient at best!_

It was clear Plasmisus thought of Phantom as more of a threat then me. How dare he! A cruel smile formed upon my lips as I thought of five ways to change his mind.

_Can't go letting her discover the truth, now can we?_

My thoughts on this were interrupted by Phantom saying:

"I can see it now" and racing ahead of me. I leaned my board forward to catch up with him again.

"Danny! HEELLLLLLLLLLPPP!" we both heard Danni cry. We looked around trying to find our bearings and find out where the voice was coming from.

I had also heard the yell in my ear and knew the direction it had come from. Phantom didn't seem to have that advantage.

"Danni?" he called out to her.

"It came from in there!" I told him, pointing to the floor near a fireplace. I heard Vlad chuckle before he appeared right before where I was pointing.

I still made me jump.

"Ha-Ha!" He said, like he had won some prize. Danny seemed more angry then startled. I, who had only seen Vlad Plasmimous twice before this, could only watch with a gaping mouth as Danny Phantom strode up in front of me and bravely said:

"I don't want to fight you, Vlad," There was a conviction in his voice I had never heard before. "I just want to save Daniele!"

"Sorry," Vlad said playfully, "Not on my watch."

The floating halfa held up a black gloved hand and blasted a purple eco-ray at the ghost boy. I watched wide-eyed as my new ally flex backwards into a book case and got pinned and knockout under it.

I could only be surprised for a second, but then I had to take my fighting stance and face this new, ultra-powerful, enemy.

I heard Phantom grunt, and then felt all the strength leave his voice.

How could I stand a chance?

**I hope you liked this new addition to the collection. I had a great idea for this story today, but I need to finish this part first.**

**No Spoilers!**

**Every time you click this review button, you create an orange in the ghost zone that gets thrown in the ghost writer's cell! This is ghost children's only form of entertainment.**

**So please, **

**Think of the children!**

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Entrance

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. Trust me, II can't do fight scenes to save my life and it's pretty obvious good ol' Butch is great with them. You're about to see proof, stay with me!**

Not taking my eyes off of Vlad, I hopped about a foot from the ground and willed my hover board to materialize beneath me. I flew strait towards the floating entity of pure evil, the one who had stolen the little girl and was doing heaven-knows-what to her. Vlad Plasmius.

In my ear there was an odd noise, it was quit. It was the same type of noise that appears when you turn off a large TV. A power-down noise, if that makes sense.

But I couldn't think about it, I concentrated all of my energy into ramming Plasmius. With a smug grin, he turned intangible and I flew right through him. He turned around to face me. He flipped his cape behind his back.

"Feeling super in our new supped up suit are we?" He asked tauntingly as he fired an ecoblast at me.

I steered my board are to a stop and positioned myself so my feet were parallel to the back wall. A blue shield appeared before me, deflecting the energy blast.

"Actually, yeah!" I retorted. I glared at the ghost and started firing at him from my board. I saw the book self that had Phantom pinned under it, but instead of his normal white tuft of hair, there was only black. Before I could respond I saw that my gunning had work. Vlad was caught to the wall by his cloak. I wished to myself the thorns would leave marks to torture his OCD mind for the rest of his afterlife.

"Not bad," he started, "but do you really think you can trap me, girl?" He narrowed his eyes.

"I think I just did,"

His body went through the wall. Intangibility! How the heck did I forget about that?

"What the…" I exclaimed stupidly.

I flew over to Phantom and I poked him repeatedly on his black-haired head.

"Danny? Danny, wake up?" He didn't respond; I groaned.

_Breaking up is hard to do, unless you have a button that does this!_

Danni's scream was echoed in my ear.

I knew I didn't have time, I blasted a hole in the floor and flew down into it. What I saw was a lab.

A very expensive lab, better quality then the Fenton's, that's for sure. I saw Vlad standing- floating- next to a giant lever. Danni was behind him, blue electricity was flowing around her. Her feet looked like they were… _melting. _

"Nooooo!" I shouted.

Danni started screaming again. Her human screams.

"Danny!" She shouted.

I heard a slight groan through my helmet. Phantom was awake.

_Danielle! Oh no! Valerie! Did she see me change?_

'Change? What the heck?' I thought. The black hair was different, yeah, but he said change like Danni did when I captured her.

As I was contemplating this Danny flew behind me.

"Valerie!" He called to me. I whipped my head around to face him. He zoomed next to me. "Why are you standing around?"

I heard a knock come from a nearby closet door.

_Help that horrible ghost trapped me and is going to destroy the girl!_

Even though Vlad Masters was shouting, I could hear him much more clearly through the Fenton Phones.

"Vlad?" I said in wonder.

"Hello" Danny started, "Vlad's right in front you," he gestured broadly to the ghost experimenting on the halfa.

"Not him! Vlad Masters!" I answered a little annoyed. "This is his mansion!"

Danny watched, awestruck, as I flew away and landed on the concrete flooring. I un-boarded my hover board and ran towards the door. My gloved hands found their way to the brass door knob and released the imprisoned Vlad Masters.

The most innocent bystander in the world.

**I hope you enjoyed this. I have to say I put off writing this chapter for a while because I cannot write fight scenes to save my life. Which is going to stink for the next chapter, the real fight scene. **

**There is an art to meshing action and literature which I have not yet mastered.**

**Anyway, yesterday I had a conversation with those stupid one-eyed watchers. You know the ones, the ones who said to kill Danny because he **_**might **_**turn into Dark Dan.**

**Well he told me that you guys wouldn't review this story! So let's put him in his place!**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Guilt

**Disclaimer: Why are you all insisting I own him? If I did, I would have given a hand and a foot to keep this show on the air.**

The rich, old man fell into my arms. I had never seen him so helpless before. The shock of watching Vlad Masters being out of the seat of power startled me to the point where all I could do was rest my helmeted head onto his. My forearms struggled to support his nearly limp body as I raised my eyes to him.

"As the sweet, caring, good-natured man that I am, I beg you," he paused slightly for dramatic effect, "Don't let him do it!" His eyes searched mine for some kind of reaction. When I absorbed what was happening, my head shot up.

"HA!" I shouted to that floating know-it-all, "I TOLD you he was a good dude!"

Danny Phantom just stared at me in response. Well, he glared at me, in… disappointment? Anger? Betrayal? I didn't know. Then it occurred to me he was shooting his little eye dangers, not at me, but past me.

When the ghost girl screamed for help once more, Danny was the first to flick his head in her direction. He gritted his teeth and stated a downwards pursuit to the vertical table she was strapped to. Her jaw was clenched and her muscles were tense, she seemed to be trying- and failing miserably- to absorb the pain. By this time, I was already standing Vlad- who was looking dumbstruck and hypnotized- up, and as the corner of my eye watched Danny flying towards the girl, I pushed Vlad away and took a slight protective stance over him.

"What are you doing to her?" I demanded the demented ghost who seemed to be taking entirely too much pleasure in this, "Stop it!" I pulled out my wrist stationed eco-blaster as I said this, "NOW!"

Mentally, I pulled the trigger. The caped ghost reluctantly turned around, like he had just noticed we were in the room. Slowly his feet moved him around to face the pink blast that was aimed at him. Apparently, he hadn't seen me as a problem and the shot hit him square in the chest. With a groan, the ghost flew backwards and he loudly collided with the upper wall, he was caught so off-guard that he forgot to phase.

Danny landed gracefully in my direct line of vision to work on Danni.

Wow.

That sounded weird in my head.

He reached out to grab her but he withdrew with a shout of pain. He only cradled his wrist for a second, then he went straight to blasting the restraints, for once, he'd stopped thinking and was relying on primitive instincts. And frankly, it scared me. I heard groaning in my ear. I quickly realized that it was coming from the Fenton Phones and Vlad was waking up.

Sure enough, I looked to the heap where he fell and he was slowly standing up, using the wall as a support. I recognized the horrible smirk that was comfortably resting on his face.

"It's going to take more than your little plasma rays to cut those ties, Daniel!" he gloated. I realized that I really didn't like this guy.

My hover board scooted forward to put me in a more direct path with the villain, my trusty plasma gun formed by my hip. Steadily I raised the thing to shooting level.

And I fired.

The blast sent Plasmius hurdling through the wall he was just leaning on. Danni screamed out in pain, a heart wrenching sound that was made worse by the fact it was echoed in my ear. I knew I couldn't help the little girl, only Danny could, I would have to trust him. I also knew that she was only in this mess because of me. I was angry, but I knew who to take it out on. I didn't need to think about it.

I marched up to the cocky ghost who got his kicks from experimenting on little girls, and I let instinct take over.

Let the hunt begin…

**I personally like this chapter; I think it turned out pretty well. You might disagree with me but, hey, you can just tell me that instead of grumbling to yourself in front of your keyboard.**

**That poor keyboard that is going to therapy weekly because you've given it abandonment issues.**

**With the price of milk these days, can you really afford weekly therapy for your keyboard? I didn't think so. Now, there's a quick remedy, just click that review button right there and type out something special! Is that really to hard?**

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Death

**Disclaimer: I think we've been through this before.**

**I DO **_**NOT**_** OWN DANNY PHANTOM.**

**You got that? It's in your head? Good! Now we can get somewhere!**

I could hear Danny's grunts of effort in my ear. As much as I hated to admit it, there was no way he could cut those ties. I knew that, but I also knew I had to give him time to figure something out. If that meant distracting the patronizing creepy ghost known as Vlad Plasmius by beating the snot out of him, so be it. It was a good past-time, and a decent source of exercise. My gym coach would be proud.

My thoughts were interrupted by an uppercut to be jaw. It didn't hurt, my helmet protected me, but it was shocking. Looked up to see the snarling face of Plasmius, inwardly, I smirked at his devil-style haircut.

"I can't break them Danielle," I heard Danny say from across the room, "there's only one thing left to try!"

'Yes!' I thought, 'The moment of victory!'

I glided up to Vlad and shot him in the chest; as he flew backwards, my fist chased after his cheek. Finding its destination, it delivered a blow hard enough to permanently scar the face of an ordinary human. Vlad didn't phase, he just smiled toothily. I kneed him in the gut.

I hate cocky people.

_Feeling brave?_

Danny asked softer. I heard him only through the Fenton Phones.

_A little weak in the knees, actually. And I don't even HAVE knees anymore!_

Vlad started to rise once more, so again, I aimed a plasma blast square at his chest. I silently thanked my dad for passing on his 'impeccable shot' gene on to me.

_Then let's hope my dad didn't mend this Achilles Heel!_

'"Dad"?' I thought.

_I-I think it's too late. Bye Danny. Thanks for…_

"Oh no!" Danny said loudly enough for me to hear him. I felt one of my channels leave the Fenton Phones. Now, there were only two. Behind me, I heard Danny let out another "NNOOOOOOOOO!"

I hung my head down to pay a brief respect.

_No! Dani! I-I failed you. I'm so sorry._

I looked up to see a plasma blast headed straight for my face. Vlad started charging at me. I mentally reformed the hover-board under my feet and flew from him. Not the bravest thing to do, but still… I had to keep him away from Danny, and what better way than a game of deadly tag?

_Danny? What's the trouble?_

It was Dani's voice. I wasn't sure, so I mentally checked the channels once more. There was once again, three halfas. I let out a brief sigh of relief. I heard the little ghost girl laugh. I risked a look their way.

Dani was alive, and very full of life.

"Ha! I'm me again!" she exclaimed. "I knew you wouldn't let me down!"

I flew by the hugging halfas, still trying to dodge that maniac's trigger-happy, eco-blasting fingers. It was my turn to interject.

"A little help here?" I let out.

"With pleasure," said Dani, breaking away from Danny's embrace. As Vlad flew after me, that tiny package of a girl landed a punch that sent him flying to the ceiling.

Wow. I really liked this girl.

**Okay, okay, okay. I know I 'm horrible. It's been about a year now, and I still haven't finished D-stabilized. I make you guys wait for a long time for these short little chapters. I am truly sorry. I'm glad you don't know where I live, I'd never be able to sleep with the possibility of an angry mob arriving at my doorstep every night. **

**Oh, well. I'll try to be better next chapter. **

**There once was a small, neglected review button that was floating through the ghost zone, it was captured by Skulker and locked in a cage with The Box Ghost, who couldn't stop talking about his trip to Ikea last month. Now that little review button has to learn about the different types to boxes Ikea has, and all of the different sizes of boxes, and the exotic box shapes. Skulker agreed to sell him a pair of ear-muffs for a certain number of reviews. **

**Please, have a heart. **

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Scorn

**Disclaimer: Okay, if you don't know that I do not hold one of the coolest cartoons ever in my 'awesome stuff I own' belt, we might need to send you to special school.**

I stayed back and waited for the dust to settle, I saw Dani throw the tallest halfa across the room. I shared a mischievous look with Danny- with-a-Y, and then went back to watching Vlad Plasmius get his but handed to him by a little girl.

"I never got to thank you for the homecoming!" she yelled rather sarcastically, as she formed and blasted energy plates at the fruit-loop. Unfortunately, he dodged every one of them, and he wasn't shy about it.

"Ha! You missed me!" his words were cut short when a small, bony, undead fist nailed him I the chest, knocking the wind out of him. It crashed him to the wall one final time and I could hear an aura of defensiveness leave all three halfas in way of a sigh. It was finished. Danny relaxed his shoulders and I put a away my hover-board and weapons. My feet brought me over to the older Phantom and I rested a hand on him. He looked up at me with a small smile. I never noticed how much taller I was then him. It was weird because my last boyfriend was a lot shorter than me, also.

"Guess that'll teach him to pick on a defenseless girl!" She said to fill in the gap that needed to be filled.

"There's no such thing," I replied to her as Danny and I strolled next to her, all of us ready to face the ghost if he was stupid enough to try again. Danny's face suddenly turned serious.

"Get Danielle out of her, Valery." He eyed me like he was trying to get some message across, "I'll…_be right behind you."_ Ah, now I understood. A large smile found its way upon my face and with a glance at Dani, I flew out the hole in the wall, knowing full-well I could hear everything the two of them would say with my handy-dandy Fenton Phones. The kid, followed behind me. I heard…

_You really know how to work the system, don't you?_

_{staic}_

Dang! I thought. I was trying to fix the buds while keeping an eye on Danielle. The ecto-girl was giggling.

There! I got it!

…_one-and-the-same!_

_Well, you could always tell her… but I'm afraid I'd have to counter such slanderous accusations by revealing your little secret!_

Huh? I could feel my mouth start to hang open at this. Dani was in front of me. She put her finger to her lips in a shushing motion and slowly disappeared.

_DON'T COME NEAR HER AGAIN!_

Danny shouted, and I couldn't tell which 'her' her was referring to.

"Dani!" Oh yeah… _that _'her' "That was awesome! Dani?" He looked around, unable to find her, and noticed me for the first time. I was just floating there, trying to think about the two halfas' secrets. In other words, I was zoned out! "Valerie!" my eyes snapped to him as he floated closer to me, I suddenly found it hard to breathe. "Where's Dani?"

I felt like exploding.

**Hey, don't kill me! I've had so much work to do lately! As I type this I'm overcome with guilt for not finishing my annotation of 'How to Read Novels like a Professor' (which inspired me to start a book called Anna-Maria, which will probably never get finished). Anyway, I know it's short, but so were the rest of the chapters! Still, sorry, I'll work on that, I was planning on finishing up the episode here, but that seemed like a good place to stop.**

**On a lighter note, I want to know what you think of the Danny/Valerie relationship. I know that can't **_**be**_** together, but should Valerie be in love with Danny in either alias? I want to know if I should continue in this direction. That's the beauty of posting chapter-by-chapter, feedback.**

**Like a Victorian novel! **

**Review!**


End file.
